


Ice Cream Tastes Better (Than Revenge)

by AmAnythingButDead



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU setting, AU短篇集, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Multi, Yoga
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmAnythingButDead/pseuds/AmAnythingButDead
Summary: 衍生自常見AU設定的一堆短篇，也有我的腦洞冒出來的AU，大概。





	1. Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoga!AU

是Shuri先向他提議練瑜伽的，Okoye更加乾脆，直接幫他買了套瑜伽服外加報了堂瑜伽體驗課。

而Sam，就是Sam向Okoye推薦了自己在去的那間健身房。

T'Challa換上那套黑銀配色的瑜伽服，毫不意外於它的合身；旁邊同樣換好衣服的Sam關上儲物櫃門，繼續解釋：「⋯⋯瑜伽不是萬能藥，但某程度上的確能幫助人放鬆下來。」

T’Challa只是點頭微笑，順手關上櫃門，跟著對方離開更衣室走向瑜珈課室，沒有向Sam解釋說情傷可不是單純的運動能夠舒緩的痛，因為說了他就會忍不住向對方說Nakia的事，接著他就會忍不住向他吐露更多，比如他並非是位小國王子，又或者是他來美國的真正原因。

Sam Wilson就是有種讓人忍不住向他傾訴心事的能力。

二人一前一後進去課室，在門口脫下並放好鞋，隨便挑了個相鄰的空位攤開瑜珈墊，放好水瓶毛巾，和其他人一樣坐下來小聲聊起來。

沒過多久，在課堂還有半分鐘就正式開始的時候，這堂課的導師就進來了。

T’Challa反射性抬頭看向對方，接著他就發現自己移不開眼睛：不是因爲對方穿著和他同款不同色的瑜珈服（更搶眼的黑金色），而是對方戴著的金頸鏈上掛著的、與他父親右手無名指上相同的戒指。

「歡迎大家來參加你們第一次，亦很大可能是最後一次的瑜珈課。」T’Challa沒有聽到課室裏響起的笑聲，而是繼續盯著那枚戒指。

「我叫Erik，Erik Stevens。」

肩膀被用力一拍，王子才回過神來，看向已經站起來的友人，對方挑眉：「別繼續坐著，我們要開始熱身了。」

趕緊從瑜珈墊上站起來，T’Challa在快速環視四周後發現自己並非最後一個站起身時鬆了口氣，他再度看向自己來美國的原因。

*

在離開健身房後，Sam才終於笑出來，T’Challa感覺自己的臉頰都羞得快燒起來了，他加快腳步和對方拉開距離。

「抱、抱歉啊。」背後傳來Sam帶著笑意卻也真誠的道歉聲：「但那位瑜珈導師的確很帥，我完全理解你。」

T’Challa忍不住搖頭，小聲說：「可是——」卻沒有再說下去。他該說什麼？明明才和Nakia和平分手不久，卻那麼快就——

終於趕上來的Sam一手搭上他的肩膀：「再說了，這很正常呀，感覺到性吸引力和想跟對方談戀愛是兩回事，反正你現在又沒有在談戀愛。」

「性、性吸引力？」正要摸出手機向Shuri發訊息的T’Challa忍不住偏頭看著對方：「你怎麼知道我——？」；Sam沒有立即回答，而是鬆開手，向急步走過來的Okoye舉起雙手表示無害。

「如果你想知道更多，我可以丟些網頁給你回去慢慢看。」Sam聳聳肩，對於自己正和Wakanda王子接受著一位Dora Milaje保護的事實一無所知：「而且你整個月都一副失戀的表情，真的很難讓人不發現。」

「我有嗎？」

Sam邊翻了個白眼回答：「你都被推薦去試試瑜珈了。」

T’Challa仍然不太理解，只好當成又一個文化差異處理了。

說到瑜珈課——年輕的王子覺得自己不介意再次去瑜珈課。這與Erik和他那條完美貼身的瑜珈褲一點關係都沒有，絕對沒有。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to “Yoga” by Janelle Monáe, Jidenna when writing this.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A “What If?” AU

「解開他。」無視內心的掙扎，T’Challa從王座上站起來，略過Zuri複雜的眼神，年輕的國王緩步走向Erik，與他對視：「他是N'Jadaka王子，N'Jobu的兒子。」

眾酋長發出難以置信的聲音，在他們的詢問聲中，W’Kabi依命令解開Erik；站在外來者的面前，T’Challa抬手示意給予對方座位，一位王子應得的待遇。

沒有得到回應的酋長們很快安靜下來，氣氛開始變得凝重，眾人都屏息以待，年輕的國王顯然仍未說完。

T’Challa的眼睛對上Erik的——如果他的父王沒有遺棄他而是將他帶回Wakanda，他們可能會一起長大，像他和W’Kabi，但更親密，像他們的父親曾經有過的童年。

年輕的國王再次開口，向W’Kabi又發出一個命令：「將他的東西還給他。」

「哈，所以你知道我是誰。」露出嘲諷的刺眼笑容，Erik從W’Kabi手中取回他的金頸鍊戴上，那枚不會讓人錯認的戒指再一次讓酋長們提出各種問題。

像早前一樣，T’Challa沒有回答任何問題，他亦沒有走回王座，而是俯視著Erik。

繼續將事實隱藏並裝作自己對此一無所知，只能讓事情變得更糟，年輕的國王如此再一次說服自己，他轉身看向各部落的酋長，將毫無防護的背後展示給與自己流著相同血脈的陌生人。

「應我的要求，Zuri將告知大家三十年前的真相：Ulysses Klaue之所以能成功偷襲Wakanda的原因，以及N'Jobu親王的下落。」

毋庸置疑，他的王叔N'Jobu深愛著他的國家，足以讓他如Nakia般去成為一位War Dog，離開家園，為了拯救其他人而奮鬥。

王叔只是被仇恨蒙蔽雙眼，看不清他所行的路。

T’Challa只希望對N'Jadaka甚至是整個Wakanda來說，他們仍然有能力、有時間去走回正確的路上，做正確的事。


	3. Mine, Yours, Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An “A/B/O” AU

「根據法律給予我們Omega的權利，我可以將你就地格殺。」動作輕柔地撫過沈睡中的T’Challa的臉頰，N'Jadaka語氣冷酷地說，沒有抬頭。

衝進兒子房間裏的T’Chaka能看見侄子右頸側那個只能是他長子留下的新齒痕，那個代表著N'Jadaka、不，是Erik被T’Challa正式標記為伴侶的齒痕。

唯一讓他鬆口氣的是，T’Challa沒有被Erik標記。

「他還有一年才成年，即便是我也是有底線的。」彷彿能聽到對方在想什麼，Erik再次開口，語氣依舊冷酷卻掩不住嘲諷之意。

「你到底想要什麼。」T’Chaka忍不住問出他多年來一直想問的問題；Erik停下動作，終於抬頭看著國王，臉上是他常掛著的壞笑，他將T’Challa抱得更緊。

「我想要看到T’Challa懷上我們的孩子，變得豐滿、更強壯、更加的美——」

「夠了！」T’Chaka猛喝一聲；正在處於標記伴侶後沈睡狀態的T’Challa完全沒有被影響到，仍然睡得很甜。

「不像他的父親，T’Challa是個好人，他不能也不會繼續像你們一樣袖手旁觀。」Erik偏頭在伴侶的太陽穴上落下一吻，問了一個看似毫不相干的問題：「你知道Nakia她加入了War Dog了嗎？」

T’Chaka也才剛剛知道，他幾乎可以預見接下來的發展：身為一個Alpha ，Nakia有著和他兒子同樣、甚至更大的愛心，沒有從小接受國王教育的她亦不會——

「離開這裡。」Erik打斷他的思緒，語氣變回全然的冷酷，剛成年的Omega毫不在乎他這個成年Alpha的存在，合上眼睛準備休息：「特別是在未成年Omega剛標記完伴侶的時候，你清楚法律是偏向我們的。」

不同於外面的世界，Wakanda仍然視Omega們為Bast給予他們最珍貴的禮物，這也是為什麼當聽到某名War Dog報告他發現了一個、殺死所有對他意圖不軌的Alphas的少年Omega時，T’Chaka同意了對方將少年帶回來Wakanda的提議。

他只是沒有想到那個Omega會是N'Jadaka。

國王再次深深看了一眼睡夢正酣的兒子，毅然轉身，腳步沈重地走向門口。

T’Chaka知道他的兒子是個好人，但好人是很難成為一個好國王的。他只希望在T’Challa的影響下，未來的Erik不會將Wakanda、將所有人推向滅亡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有肉的雙O設定，驚不驚喜？

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the characters please don’t sue me.  
> Please leave a Kudos or comment if you like this work!


End file.
